


Hot Wet Omega-on-Omega Action

by Rawrbin



Series: Omega Dick Week 2020 [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Tim Drake, PWP, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrbin/pseuds/Rawrbin
Summary: "Now you just sit back and relax, okay Little Wing? You're gonna enjoy the show. Trust me."-When Tim finds out Jason has athingfor omega-on-omega porn, he invites Dick Grayson to join them and help make his boyfriend's fantasy come to life.Written for Omega Dick Week Day 7: Sexual Fantasies
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Omega Dick Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851487
Comments: 1
Kudos: 352
Collections: Omega!Dick Week





	Hot Wet Omega-on-Omega Action

"Is this really necessary?" 

"Are you really complaining Little Wing? It is  _ your _ fantasy that we're bringing to life."

"I don't remember bondage being part of my fantasy," Jason grumbles as Dick finishes tying his wrists to the headboard. 

"No, but you want to watch two omegas fuck, right?"

Yes. Jason very much wants to see that. That was the whole point of Dick joining them today. 

"I know how you alphas get," Dick continues, tugging on Jason's bonds to make sure they're secure, "as soon as you get even a little bit horny you stop thinking with your brains and start thinking with your knots. If you're not restrained then you're gonna be tripping all over yourself to mount Timmy the second we start making out. If you want a show I'll give you a show, but you gotta sit still and watch it." 

Jason feels very warm suddenly, like someone just turned the heat up to a hundred. His cock starts to fill out in his boxers, excited at the mere mention of the two omegas making out. It's going to be like his favorite porn come to life… 

"Not all alphas-" 

"Don't start with that crap," Dick cuts him off, and finally releases his grip on Jason's bonds, seemingly satisfied with them. Jason tugs on them experimentally. Yep, they're going to hold.

"Now you just sit back and relax, okay Little Wing? You're gonna enjoy the show. Trust me."

He punctuates the statement with a wink, and then he's crawling across the bed, away from Jason and towards his patient boyfriend. They've all stripped down to their underwear already, and Dick is clad in nothing but a black thong, giving Jason a very generous view of his backside. He's suddenly struck by the desire to call the omega back, longing to sink his teeth into that tender flesh. Then he remembers Dick's earlier statement about control and firmly keeps his mouth shut. 

"Are you really okay with this?" Tim asks Dick for about the hundredth time. Jason would be facepalming if his arms weren't restrained. 

"Yeah. I am. Are you though? We don't have to do anything you don't want." 

Oh, Timmy is more than okay. Jason knows his boyfriend is just nervous as hell. Not because it's going to be his first time getting it on with another omega, but because that omega is Dick Grayson, who Tim admitted to Jason he'd had a major crush on back before he'd presented. In a way this was fulfilling a fantasy for both of them, though as far as Dick knows it's all for Jason. 

"Yes, I want to. So we should um, start then?" 

Jason almost laughs. His pretty bird doesn't usually get so flustered. At least not until the sex is well underway. It's kind of cute to see another side of him. 

Dick cups the back of his head, fingers lacing gently through Tim's soft stands, and pulls him in for a kiss. Tim's body stiffens for a second but then he relaxes into it, working his lips slowly against Dick's own. 

Jason's cock gears into overdrive, just as Dick predicted, because holy shit there are two omegas kissing each other in his bed. It's like all his favorite masturbation material had leapt out of the computer and come to life. Only it's one hundred times better than all the omega-on-omega porn he's watched, because that's  _ his _ boyfriend right there kissing another omega, and Dick Grayson ain't shabby on the eyes either. 

They're getting more into it now, Tim gaining confidence and pushing his tongue against Dick's lips, the other omega pliantly opening them to let him in. Soft wet tongues battle, Jason's eyes fixated on them as they curl around each other, offering him a peek into the two omegas' pleasure. Dick ups the ante, reaching to tug at Tim's pert nipples. The younger omega gasps, and Dick takes the advantage, pushing his tongue fully into Timmy's mouth and mapping the territory he finds. 

He continues tweaking Tim's nipples, swallowing the string of resulting moans greedily. Jason releases a moan of his own in return. He knows how sensitive his little omega's chest is, that being one of his favorite places to bully as well. He's even gotten Tim to cum just from his nipples before, a feat which made his inner alpha very proud. 

Tim reaches out to touch Dick in return, his hands settling firmly on that tight, barely concealed ass that everyone in Gotham and Blüdhaven has dreamed about at some point in their lives. As he squeezes Dick's cheeks they are spread wide, the tantalizing edge of a puckered hole glistening with slick just visible to Jason behind the narrow fabric of the thong. 

Jason's own boxers are pulled up into a tent large enough for the entire Bat family to go camping in for a weekend. His alpha cock twitches against the fabric, a wet spot already forming where it's pressing against his tip. 

They probably should have foregone underwear all together, but well… his eyes flicker over to his boyfriend and down to where the omega's tiny cock is straining against a pair of red silk panties. Jason's favorite. He loves sucking that tiny cock into his mouth through the fabric until the panties become coated in slick, then moving down to drive the omega crazy by lapping at his hole through the silky material. 

They are already stained dark now, and Jason lets out a possessive growl, straining against his bonds. Tim and his soaked panties make such a pretty sight, it tugs at his baser instincts. Jason is a good alpha, he wants to take care of his omega's needs. 

"See, what did I tell you?" Dick says, breaking the kiss and looking over his shoulder at Jason, "no control." 

Jason stops pulling at his restraints as if that could hide what Dick already saw. He can't look away from the two omegas though. How is he supposed to have control with this in front of him? 

Tim shudders as Dick turns his attention back to him, leaning in to lap at his scent gland covered by Jason's mark. He trails his hand down to those cute red panties, and Jason sees his fingers press into the wet spot over Tim's hole. 

The wet spot on Jason's own boxers suddenly darkens. 

"You want me to fuck you,  _ omega? _ " Dick asks, voice deep smooth velvet, "You want to feel another omega's cock inside your sweet wet hole?" 

"Yes!" Tim and Jason both cry out in unison. Tim's comes out as more of a whimper where Jason's is a strained groan. 

Dick smirks. His eye flicks back over to Jason for one moment, then his attention is focused on Timmy again. 

"Alright. Come here omega," he purrs, "I'll make you feel so good." 

He manhandles Tim then, in an almost alpha-like way, getting Tim into his preferred position. He ends up with his face down and ass up: the typical omega presenting pose. Jason can't help pulling at his bonds again when Dick slides off the red panties and Tim's wet hole is fully on display for him. His alpha instincts go haywire again. Jason's going to mount his omega, breed him so hard, fill him with his pups- 

Dick laughs and Jason realizes he's been growling, low and possessive in the back of his throat. He shuts it off quick. Damn he hates it when Dick is right. The older omega is never going to let him live this down. 

"This hole is for  _ me _ , Alpha," Dick mocks him, running a thumb teasingly over the slick pucker that's making Jason go wild. 

Tim whines and pushes his hips back against the digit. The other omega indulges him, sliding two fingers into the demanding hole. He thrusts them in and out rapidly, making Tim cry out and filling the room with the sound of wet squelching. Then he spreads them, stretching the younger omega and giving the alpha a peek deep inside him. 

Jason is surprised his boxers haven't ripped off, his cock straining against them is so hard it could cut glass. His slowly forming knot twitches too, letting him know exactly where it wants to be.

When Dick finally finishes his preparation, he turns back to Jason with another obnoxious wink, and then hooks his thumbs into the edges of that damn thong. With all the ease of a practiced stripper he slowly works it down until he's fully nude in front of Jason. 

His eyes can't help but fly to the omega's cock. It's a bit bigger than Tim's, but still small as all omegas' are, and it's flushed dark, sticking up excitedly. Jason really regrets that the terms of their arrangement for the night were "look but don't touch", because as much as Dick Grayson is his obnoxious, do-gooder, meddling older brother, he also longs to take that tasty looking little cock into his mouth and suck him to completion. He knows Dick isn't interested in alphas, and it's not his place to demand anything from him, but he can't help the small whine of longing that leaves him at the delicious sight. 

"Like what you see?" 

His eyes fly up to see Dick's obnoxious grin. He gives another one of his stupid little winks, but Jason has no time to be embarrassed because then Dick is turning around and lining himself up with Tim. 

"You want my omega cock in your ass, don't you omega?" 

"Yes, omega! Please!" 

The words have barely left Tim's mouth and Dick is pushing his little cock into the wet hole, quickly sinking in all the way. 

Tim and Jason moan in tandem at the feeling and the sight. Dick's ass is fully displayed to Jason now and he can see the slick trickling out of him as he begins thrusting rapidly into Tim's own slicked hole. 

Jason never imagined when his boyfriend had found the embarrassingly large collection of omega-on-omega videos saved on his computer (unlike Tim, Jason didn't super mega encrypt and lockdown all his private files, he just trusted people not to go snooping…) that  _ this _ would be the result. He'd expected to get chewed out or maybe be called a perv, not that his boyfriend would then do everything in his power to bring Jason's secret fetish into reality. 

The live display of omegas fucking in front of him is a million times better than anything he's ever watched on a screen. If only he had a hand free to take care of himself; his cock is getting painful now and his knot is throbbing, not used to being ignored when the alpha was in such a high state of arousal. 

Tim is crying out for more, demanding it with high-pitched omega whines that send warm shivers through Jason’s body and into his cock. He can see Dick's ass and thigh muscles contact as he uses his full force to pound the little omega as hard as he can. 

"It's not enough for you, is it omega?" Dick pants in Tim's ear even as he keeps thrusting tirelessly, "my small omega cock isn't enough to fill you, right? I know you want a big alpha cock inside you. Admit it." 

"Y-yes," Tim moans out, twisting to look at Jason over his shoulder, "a-alpha-, please." 

His knot pulses and he stains against the bonds, fighting in earnest this time. His omega  _ needs _ him. He lets out a low growl. 

"Calm down alpha, you'll have him soon," Dick tells him as he finally pulls out of the slick omega hole. 

He guides Tim over to straddle Jason's waist, and makes quick work of his boxers. Jason surges forward, straining as far as the restraints allow him, in order to bring their mouths together and claim Tim in a fierce kiss. 

Tim's lowering himself now, wet hole stretching accommodatingly as he sinks down onto Jason's large alpha cock. Jason moans into the kiss as he feels himself finally surrounded by the tight wet heat he had craved. 

Suddenly there's an added pressure and Jason gasps, breaking the kiss to look behind Tim. Dick has lined his small omega cock up to Jason's, and Tim sinks the rest of the way down onto both of them. The omega has never felt so tight before. 

"That's what you wanted, right omega? To be filled up all the way? Does it feel good to have an omega cock in you beside your alpha's?" 

Tim just moans, body flushed and shaking. Jason longs to reach up and soothe him. 

"Show us, omega. Show us how much you want us." 

Tim gets to work right away, moving his hips up and down over their cocks. He has to keep his thrusts shallow to prevent Dick's short cock from slipping out, but what he lacks in depth he makes up for with pace. He bounces up and down on Jason rapidly. Each time he fully seats himself he squeezes Dick's cute omega cock up against Jason's knot. The tight heat around him combined with how riled up he is from the show he just got means he isn't going to last long. 

"Dick, pull out," he says in warning, "my knot… I'm gonna-" 

"It's okay Little Wing. You can knot with me."

Jason's mouth falls wide and he's coming instantly with the permission. His knot catches against Dick's cock and it feels so strange, the delicious pressure around him like a vice grip. He feels a tremor flow through the little cock where it's pressed tightly against his knot and realizes moments later that Dick has just come inside of Tim as well. 

The older omega reaches around, grasping Tim's small cock in hand and with just a few strokes he's splattering all over Jason's chest. 

Jason groans, overwhelmed by the most intense orgasm of his life, and the beautiful vision of two flushed omegas trapped with his knot. 

Timmy whimpers as Dick leans forward over him, shifting the cocks still trapped inside him. He reaches for Jason's bonds and finally unties him. 

After a bit of awkward maneuvering they adjust to their sides, and Dick even pulls some blankets around them in a mock nest so they can all ride out Jason's knot together in comfort. 

Tim is blissed out between them, overwhelmed and dazed as omegas usually are when they have a knot inside them. Jason strokes his hair gently, and meets Dick's gaze over his head. 

"So, was it everything you dreamed it would be?" the omega asks him with a soft smile. 

"So much better. I don't think I can ever go back to porn after this," Jason replies, only half joking, "umm, thanks for doing this by the way. You didn't have to." 

"It's no problem Little Wing. Not like I didn't enjoy myself too. If you ever wanted to go for another round… I can't say I'd be opposed."

"Yes!" Jason practically yells. He can already see Dick laughing behind Tim's head. 

"I mean… yeah. That would be. Um. Cool. If you're interested." 

"Well I can't let you two have all the fun."

As he lays with arms wrapped around two contented omegas Jason has a feeling this is the beginning of something greater than any fantasy. 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end of Omega Dick Week 2020 for me! Thank you so much to everyone who's checked out my fics this week! I really appreciate all your comments and kudos! They've really encouraged me. :)


End file.
